1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urine test. In particular, the present invention relates to correction of a measured quantity of urinary material ingredient during data-processing by use of measured quantities of creatinine in the urine and the urinary material ingredient.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for example, in a biochemical examination of urine performed by using a test strip, concentrations of some elements such as protein, albumin, cholesterol and creatinine in the urine can be obtained. Though the concentrations of the urinary elements fluctuate depending on the urine amount, the amount of excreted creatinine in terms of time is constant. Therefore, it has been proposed to use the measured creatinine concentration for reference in correcting the concentrations of the other urinary elements. Specifically, it has been proposed to use as a measurement result the ratio of albumin to creatinine and to perform creatinine correction so as to acquire estimate values of the amounts of excrement per day of micro total protein, micro albumin and micro cholesterol.
In the conventional technique as mentioned above, only the urinary element concentrations obtained by the same measurement means as that of the creatinine are corrected, but there has not been any concept of using creatinine for correcting any urinary elements measured by means or methods different from that for creatinine.